


the room’s preoccupied

by sMatsu



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, despite these tags this is very tame, oh my god they were guild mates, you dont need context to know whats going on it can be read as a stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMatsu/pseuds/sMatsu
Summary: Micah’s party member and roommate, Urania, is currently being ‘busy’ in their room late at night. Luckily, someone else is up this late at night too. Maybe he can bunk with his reliable guild mate, Raleth, for the night?





	the room’s preoccupied

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Context:  
You actually don’t need that much context. But if you wanna know more about the characters, see below.
> 
> • **Micah is a rogue.** He’s very friendly and flirty and a tease. He has short wavy black hair. Player character.  
•** Raleth is the responsible paladin type.** He’s blond and a bit of a goody two shoes. NPC.  
• Urania is known for being promiscuous with girls. She’s only mentioned in passing. Player character.
> 
> More context that you don’t need:  
\- The guild is called Fablehaven.  
\- Urania is occupied with a gal name Sal.  
\- Fantasy genre, it’s DnD (okay maybe you need that one)  
\- Was a homebrew campaign.  
\- I wrote this like two or three years ago, for the most part it’s been unchanged.

Micah was kicked out of his and Urania’s dorm room for the night. He actually prefers it this way because, honestly, he did not want to spectate his roommate’s _ private _ matters. As Micah was wandering the halls to kill time, he noticed a low light coming from beneath one of the dorm doors. 

_‘Burning the midnight oil as usual, huh, Raleth,’ _Micah thought. _‘He’s_ _probably filling out some reports that no one really does. He’s the only one who does them.’ _Micah snickers silently to himself. _‘What a cute little goodie two shoes~’_

Micah crept into Raleth’s quarters without a sound and saw Raleth’s form illuminated by a single candle lit on his desk. He walked up behind Raleth and when Micah peered over the blond’s shoulder, he smiled gleefully._ ‘Ehehe, I was right!’ _Seeing that Raleth was fully preoccupied by his paperwork, Micah saw his chance for shenanigans. 

“Hey _ babe _ ~” Micah whispered sensually into Raleth’s ear as he slipped his arms around Raleth and slid his hands down the front of the other’s body, brushing past Raleth’s pecs and running his hands towards the navel. Micah could feel every muscle tighten in surprise and then shiver from underneath Raleth’s thin shirt. _ ‘Hm, nice bod,’ _ Micah thought absentmindedly. _ ‘From all the training he does, probably.’ _

Micah jumped away and dodged as Raleth spun around and swung at him in surprise. Micah put his hands up in a placating gesture showing it was just him though he cackled mischievously as he caught sight of Raleth’s flushed face and cute pink ears. 

“Micah, please!” Raleth exclaimed. He couldn’t meet Micah’s eyes and stared off to the side. “I’m trying to finish up my reports.” He paused for a second. “Wait, why aren’t you in your room?” Micah strolled up to Raleth’s bed that was next to his desk and sat down. Raleth shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Urania and Sal are having a… moment together and asked me kindly to leave our shared dorm room for some _ privacy _,” Micah stated, with the last word ending in a salacious whisper. Raleth turned a shade darker. 

“S-So they kicked you out?” Micah nodded succinctly in response. Raleth chewed his lip in thought for a moment. Micah’s eyes followed the movement. 

“--if you want?” 

“What?” Micah wasn’t paying attention and missed the first half of the sentence.

“I said that since your room is,” Raleth coughed, “erm, _ preoccupied _, at the moment, uh, you could sleep in my room tonight, if you wanted? Sometimes I fall asleep in this cha—”

“Really!?” Micah threw his arms up and cheered. Raleth motioned for him to be quiet for respect of the other sleeping guildies but then Micah leapt off of the bed and threw himself at Raleth who wrapped his arms around Micah’s waist and caught him out of surprise. 

The force of the sudden weight caused Raleth’s chair to rock back and waver on its two hind legs before slamming back down on all fours with a resounding wooden thunk. Micah was pressed flush against the other man as he straddled Raleth’s hips. 

“Woooah, that was a close one, huh?” Micah said. He shifted to lean back when Raleth suddenly moaned. They both froze and Micah could feel Raleth’s mortified blush radiating from the latter’s face. That wasn’t the only thing Micah felt. Raleth was hard. 

“_ Ohhhhh _ ?” Micah drew out, his voice both scandalized and borderline a teasing moan. As he leaned back to look at Raleth, he grinded down on the other’s clothed erection. “Do you have a sword in your pants or are you just _ very _ ,” Micah grinded again, “happy to see me?" Raleth thrust back involuntarily in response to Micah’s teasing and bit his own lip for doing so. Micah could feel himself becoming aroused in turn. _ ‘Oh, yes, that lip bite is quite… distracting.’ _

“Micah, I can explain.” 

“Can you?” Micah drawled and watched Raleth’s adam’s apple bob as the man underneath him squirmed helplessly. Micah wanted to kiss it. 

“Uhhh…” Raleth was at a loss. 

“Because I don’t think it’s these reports is what’s got you hot and bothered.” Micah’s eyes flicked briefly to the papers that lie strewn about on Raleth’s desk. Micah stared into Raleth’s eyes. The latter’s flicked downwards towards Micah’s lips for a fraction of a second and Micah smiled inwardly. Micah brought his hand to trace Raleth’s jawline and push the other’s face to look up at him. 

“Oh! Or could it be you liked it when I called you…” Micah leaned in and put his lips on the shell of Raleth’s ear and said breathily, “_ babe. _” Underneath his hands he could feel Raleth’s whole body shudder and underneath his pelvis he could feel the other man’s cock twitch. 

“Fuck.” Raleth’s eyes fell closed as he swore breathlessly. Micah gasped playfully. 

“What a naughty mouth! And here I thought you were a goodie two shoes!” Micah smiled widely as Raleth’s eyes shot open to look at him. 

“You’re enjoying this way too much…” Raleth groaned, mortified. Micah’s hand that was previously rested on Raleth’s shoulder slid down the front of Raleth’s body. 

“And you could be enjoying this a whole lot more,” Micah said as he palmed Raleth erection. The latter gasped at stimulation and shoved his face into the crook of Micah’s neck as he thrust shallowly into the rogue’s palm. “So, what do you say, _ babe? _” Raleth whimpered and nodded feverishly. Micah chuckled and began to ease out of Raleth’s embrace. Raleth’s grip tightened and lifted his head to look at Micah in question. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. Trust me.”

Raleth nodded but when Micah made to move again Raleth pulled him back and into a kiss that surprised him. 

“I, uh, I just thought shouldn’t we at least kiss first,” Raleth stammered when they broke apart. Micah flushed red at how sweet Raleth was being before he caressed Raleth’s face and leaned in close with the barest space between their lips. 

“You’re right,” Micah whispered back and kissed the other man. The first kiss was gentle as they explored the waters but it quickly grew more passionate and needy. Micah traced Raleth’s bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance and shoved his tongue into the other’s mouth. Micah slipped his hands under Raleth’s shirt appreciating his muscles from years of training and fighting monsters. Raleth’s hands roamed too, exploring and just touching Micah before settling his hands in Micah’s black hair. Micah tweaked a nipple which caused Raleth to groan and grip Micah’s hair tightly. At this, Micah’s cock throbbed and he ground down on Raleth’s, desperate for friction and Raleth responded in kind, moaning into the kiss. Micah pulled his hands out from under Raleth’s shirt and tugged at the edge of the shirt. They stopped kissing briefly to breathe and to take off Raleth’s shirt and Micah’s shirt as well. They both looked thoroughly dishevelled with swollen kissed lips. 

Once Raleth’s shirt was off Micah slid out of Raleth’s lap started to kiss his way down the blond’s body. Micah knelt in front of Raleth and started up at him mischievously. Realizing Micah stopped, Raleth looked down at him. 

“Why are looking at me like that?” Raleth asked nervously. His face was pink, as were his ears and his shoulders and his pupils were blown wide leaving a sliver of blue as he shyly avoided Micah’s gaze. 

“I want you to look at me when I do this.” Raleth’s eyes snapped to Micah’s face and it impossibly seemed that his pupils dilated further. He nodded. 

Micah smiled at him before he moved forward mouthed Raleth’s erection through his thin pajama pants briefly, before letting go and tugging them down freeing Raleth’s cock. Micah stared at it for a second appreciating its color and shape before stroking it twice then licking a stripe up the shaft and kissing the tip. Above him, Raleth’s head fell back, closed his eyes, and groaned, biting his lip trying to muffle his moans. Micah nipped his inner thigh. 

“I said eyes on me, babe,” Micah said looking at Raleth up through his eyelashes. Raleth’s cock throbbed underneath Micah’s slowly stroking fingers at the pet name. Micah’s eyes were normally dark, but now to Raleth, Micah’s eyes looked like they could swallow him whole. 

Once Raleth’s eyes remained on Micah, he continued his ministrations. Micah licked Raleth’s cock once more then put his mouth on the tip. He swirled his tongue around it and tongued the slit, tasting a bead of pre-cum. Micah took Raleth’s cock further, his head bobbing, and stroked the rest that he didn’t take with one hand. 

Raleth’s hands rested in Micah’s soft curly hair and tried his hardest not to shove Micah’s head down and envelop himself into the warm wetness. Micah’s mouth felt like velvet, but smooth, wet, and hot. He couldn’t hold his moans in anymore. His bottom lip was red and puffy from gnawing at it. 

“Micah!” The name slipped out breathlessly and once he said it, he found that he couldn’t stop saying it. 

Hearing his name being chant lustfully, Micah’s cock throbbed with need. Micah lifted his head off of Raleth’s cock for a moment and licked his palm before quickly returning to suck Raleth’s cock. Micah put his hand down his pants to stroke himself as he began to deep throat the blond. Seeing Micah get off, in addition to seeing his own cock continually disappeared into Micah’s mouth was getting too much for Raleth. 

“Micah, I’m going to—” Raleth’s voice broke off into a moan as Micah used his other hand that wasn’t busy to stroke the the blond’s balls. That was one sensation too much and Raleth’s orgasm shook his entire being as he came into Micah’s mouth, his hands gripping the rogue’s hair tightly. Micah reached his orgasm as well, as he swallowed Raleth’s cum, loving the sensation of the other’s hands on his head and in his hair. 

Micah removed his mouth from the flagging member and stood shakily, wiping the evidence of his own orgasm carelessly onto his pants. He gave the other man a brief kiss before flopping gracelessly onto Raleth’s bed. Raleth, himself, lay boneless in post-sex afterglow in his chair before jerking to attention to look at Micah who was taking off his soiled pants and tossing them to the floor. 

“Oh, but I didn’t— for you—,” he floundered. 

“You can repay the favor in round two, babe. Let’s keep this room _ preoccupied_ as well,” Micah winked as he reached over to pull Raleth into the bed with him.


End file.
